


Три беленькие мышки сидели на трубе

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда кругом кошачья шерсть, мыши и девушка, норовящая перевернуть всё с ног на голову, поневоле задумаешься: а не снится ли тебе это?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три беленькие мышки сидели на трубе

Чего Кингсли Шеклболт не любит, так это женских истерик, рыданий и всхлипываний. Не нравятся ему нервозные дамочки с пальцами, унизанными фамильными кольцами и перстнями, кутающие мраморные точёные плечики в шаль или ещё какую-нибудь женскую глупость, главное, чтобы была эта глупость ручной работы и стоимостью с небольшой двухэтажный домик где-нибудь там, где яблони цветут весь год напролёт. И хотя ни одна яблоня себе такого позволить не может, у Кингсли Шеклболта никак не получается выбросить это сравнение из головы. А ещё он не может не признаться себе в том, что мисс Панси Паркинсон не похожа на истеричную женщину-спицу в дорогих туфлях, хотя и носит как раз такие, суровые чёрные лодочки на высоченных, как и она сама, каблуках. Правда, набойки стоптаны, но Кингсли про это не знает. Кингсли Шеклболт смотрит неодобрительно на рот Панси Паркинсон. Неодобрительно, потому что рот красивый, а это лишнее. То ли дело мисс Грейнджер, которая вот-вот превратится в миссис Уизли. У Гермионы губы тонкие и поджатые, деловые, если так можно сказать. А губы мисс Паркинсон – пятно вишнёвого сока, пролитого на белоснежную скатерть, накрахмаленную и хрустящую. И ногти у неё опасные, похожие на закат над ирландским островом посреди зимы. Смотреть в глаза мисс Панси Паркинсон – это всё равно, что заглядывать в морозильную камеру маггловского холодильника, который однажды показывал Кингсли Артур Уизли. Разумеется, втихаря от Молли.

– Мой главный принцип, – говорит Панси Паркинсон, – «Поступай как женщина, думай как мужчина».

– Неужели? – Кингсли Шеклболт недоумевает: как эта женщина умудрилась попасть к нему на приём в часы, для этого совсем не предназначенные.

– Именно, – уточняет мисс Паркинсон и сдувает со лба чёлку, слишком длинную, как у породистой лошади.

– Позвольте дать вам совет, мисс Паркинсон… – начинает было министр магии, но Панси перебивает его, смерив тяжёлым взглядом:  
– Лучше дайте мне работу, – и Кингсли Шеклболт смиренно кивает. Нельзя лишать человека возможности проявить себя только по причине некогда подмоченной репутации.

– Отдел магических игр и спорта, сектор патентов, приступаете к работе со следующей недели, – Кингсли Шеклболт бережно прикасается к пресс-папье. «По-моему, это борода Мерлина, – робко улыбался Гарри, вручая Кингсли этот подарок, – а может, и выкорчеванный пень, я не уверен». Кингсли Шеклболт считает, что пресс-папье больше смахивает на его собственный бюст, но как о таком скажешь? Гарри вряд ли ставил себе цель обидеть министра.

– Это уровень семь, – констатирует мисс Паркинсон зачем-то. Кингсли удивлённо смотрит на неё, а Панси добавляет: – Жаль.

Тем же вечером, сидя в глубоком кресле, обитом золотистым плюшем, Кингсли Шеклболт разглядывает мутные звёзды за окном и греет большие сильные руки о чашку с какао. Звёзды переливаются тяжёлыми каплями Огденского из одной в другую, да и мутные они только потому, что Кингсли Шеклболт никак не найдёт времени на то, чтобы применить к стеклам по всему дому очищающее заклинание. А если начистоту, то и ко всему дому в целом: кошачья шерсть оседает на бархатных подушечках, лежащих на стульях, рамы картин чуть подёрнуты светло-серым, с лазурным переливом, слоем пыли, а половицы совсем неволшебно скрипят под ногами. Самое забавное, что у Кингсли-то и кошки нет, вероятно, бродячая серая мурлыка забирается в дом через подвальное окошко и отлёживается на всех подряд предметах скромной шеклболтовской меблировки.

А ночью снится Кингсли Панси Паркинсон, которая садится к нему на колени и нежно шепчет на ухо что-то про домовых эльфов. Губы Панси приятно щекочут Кингсли Шеклболту ухо, задевая золотую серьгу, и тут-то Кингсли и просыпается. «Мерлиновы подштанники, я совсем забыл про доклад!» Слабый свет люмоса освещает письменный стол, за которым строчит многобуквенный документ министр магии Кингсли Шеклболт. И не думает он вовсе о Панси Паркинсон. С какой это стати?

– Так больше продолжаться не может! Они появляются, а она тут же визжит. Они к ней – она на стол, она со стола – они к себе в нору! И так каждый день! – Кингсли Шеклболт перебивает жестом говорливую Лаванду Браун с лентой малинового цвета, затерявшейся в копне пшеничных волос.

– Кто эта «она» и кто такие «они»?

– Панси Паркинсон, сэр, и её мыши.

– Мыши? – морщит лоб Кингсли.

– Обыкновенные мыши, – подтверждает Лаванда Браун слова министра. – Мы не можем работать в таких условиях. Паркинсон словно один большой кусок сыра.

– Но откуда здесь взяться мышам? Может, стоит завести кота? – предлагает вариант решения проблемы Кингсли Шеклболт, сразу же подумав о незваной гостье с тонкой шерстью. – Тем более, почему мыши именно Панси Паркинсон, а не сами по себе мыши?

– Видели бы вы их, – вздыхает Лаванда, легонько подёргивая себя за блестящий локон, что выдаёт степень её нервозности, – они с ней созданы друг для друга. Такое чувство, что она их приманивает.

– Ерунда, – отрезает Кингсли Шеклболт. – Используйте какое-нибудь заклинание, что ли, или сварите зелье, чтобы мыши исчезли с вашего этажа.

– Хорошо, сэр, – хмурится Лаванда Браун и направляется к выходу, – но дело всё-таки в Панси Паркинсон.

– Глупости, мисс Браун.

А через два дня мисс Браун прибегает к нему чуть ли не в слезах:  
– Паркинсон отказывается регистрировать патенты!

– И чем она это мотивирует? – Кингсли Шеклболт готов к любому ответу, но только не к этому:  
– Она говорит, что мыши перегрызли все её перья и испортили коготками пергаменты. А ещё разлили невидимый клей на её новую книгу учёта. И вследствие нервного перенапряжения она не может закрепить за кем-то патент, потому что палочка отказывается её слушаться.

– Быть не может! – охает Кингсли. – Пригласите мисс Паркинсон ко мне. И да, почему вы не избавились от мышей?

Лаванда Браун потирает переносицу.  
– Паркинсон заявила, что это «негуманно». Прямо вторая Грейнджер выискалась.

– Немедленно вызывайте её на ковёр, эту вашу защитницу животных!

Кингсли Шеклболт вновь смотрит на губы мисс Паркинсон. Та сидит, понуро опустив плечи, и будто бы даже похудела от переживаний.

– Мисс Паркинсон, Персефона, если позволите вас так называть, вы понимаете, что если бы не заступничество мисс Грейнджер, то вы прямо сегодня бы получили расчёт?

– Я понимаю, – отвечает Панси и продолжает исследовать гладкую поверхность дубового стола с резными ножками.

– Отдел магического транспорта, трансгрессионный испытательный центр. И постарайтесь не привести туда за собой мышей.

– Уровень шесть, – чуть приподнимает уголки губ Панси, и вновь снится Кингсли Шеклболту ночью, уже в более развратном виде. Наутро Кингсли помнит лишь ногти мисс Паркинсон, которыми та чертила на его запястьях какие-то символы, похожие на детские каракули, первые робкие попытки нарисовать яркой пыльцой портрет или скромный пейзаж.

Уилки Двукрест, лишённый своего обычного отрешённого выражения лица, влетает к министру в кабинет на всех парах.  
– Уважаемый мистер Шеклболт! Прошу вас, уберите из нашего отдела эту женщину!

– Какую женщину? – спрашивает осторожным тоном Кингсли Шеклболт, хотя сам прекрасно догадывается – какую.

– Из-за неё количество травм увеличилось в пятнадцать раз! Вы только подумайте, в пятнадцать! – нервы Уилки Двукреста на пределе, ещё немного и он начнёт грызть ногти на руках, а то и сразу на ногах.

– Расщепы? – уточняет Кингсли.

– Если бы только они! Парная трансгрессия никогда ещё не была настолько жуткой! Больница Святого Мунго отправляет нас ко всем дракклам при любой попытке с ними связаться! – плюётся слюной Уилки и уже более мирно добавляет: – Но пока что они ещё с нами сотрудничают.

– А что у вас с мышами?

Уилки настороженно смотрит на Шеклболта, будто тот превратился в лягушку, а он сам – в толстую чёрную муху с симпатичными лапками и хоботком.

– С мышами проблем нет. Потому что никаких мышей у нас нет. Хотя эта Паркинсон однажды заявила, что было бы неплохо научить животных трансгрессировать. Привязать к спине мышки рюкзачок с зерном и задать той нужное направление.

– Направьте мисс Паркинсон ко мне, – усталым голосом говорит Кингсли и Уилки Двукрест принимается радостно кивать, пятясь спиной к двери.

– Персефона, чего вы добиваетесь? Мне взять над вами шефство? Будет проще уволить вас без выходного пособия! Вы видели газеты?! Там не хватает разве что вашей колдографии в обрамлении ваших же мышей!

– Возьмите, – внезапно вскидывает голову Панси.

– Что? – теряется Кингсли Шеклболт.

– Возьмите надо мной шефство.

– Мерлина ради, мисс Паркинсон, перестаньте изображать дурочку! Отдел международного магического сотрудничества, филиал Международной конфедерации магов. Постарайтесь не напортачить хотя бы там!

– Уровень пять, – Панси обнажает полоску зубов в улыбке.

Кингсли Шеклболт сидит напротив Гарри Поттера, Героя всея магической Британии, и бурно жестикулирует.

– Гарри, я не знаю, в чём дело, но я только сейчас понял, что Паркинсон всё ближе и ближе подбирается ко мне: я не могу позволить ей добраться до уровня три, а тем более, до первого, да для неё даже уровень четыре станет местом, где можно попробовать что-то испортить! Надо было сразу вышвырнуть её из Министерства и дело с концом!

– Мистер Шеклболт, каждый имеет право на второй шанс, вы делаете всё правильно. Но на всякий случай стоит затеять служебное расследование, – Гарри снимает очки и протирает кусочком велюровой ткани стеклянные кругляши. И Кингсли вспоминает, как вчера обнаружил у себя на кровати кошачий волосок, гораздо темнее всех предыдущих. А бархатные подушечки нынче у бродячей кошки совсем не в моде. И, возможно, их, этих кошек, приходит в дом Кингсли Шеклболта в его отсутствие, довольно много. Больше, чем он может себе представить.

– Я попрошу вести расследование Блейза Забини, они с Паркинсон с одного факультета, к тому же, Забини показал себя как отличный борец с неправомерным использованием магии. Вдруг этот навык ему пригодится?

Кингсли кривится, будто ему вместо чая налили в чашку лимонный сок и для пущего веселья капнули туда уксуса, и скрипит зубами. Видел он этого Забини, тот ещё прохвост. В смысле внешности, разумеется. Паркинсон наверняка начнёт бегать прихорашиваться и совсем забудет о работе… «Идея! – Кингсли мысленно себя хвалит за сообразительность. – Если она влюбится по уши в Забини, то времени на саботаж у неё не останется».

– По рукам, Гарри. Пусть будет Забини.

Персефона Паркинсон министру магии больше не снится. Это немного огорчает, но, с другой стороны, в Министерстве царит спокойствие, а это дорогого стоит. Кингсли Шеклболт проводит в приятном умиротворении весь октябрь, ставя на крыльцо блюдечко с молоком, разрисовывая цветными перьями не такие уж и деловые бумаги, и ни разу не вспоминая о Панси с её мышами. Как-то даже неловко думать о своей подчинённой, решает в начале ноября Кингсли и приглашает Блейза Забини к себе в кабинет. Исключительно с целью того, чтобы удостовериться, что дела идут на лад. Из отдела международного магического сотрудничества жалоб не приходит, и Кингсли Шеклболт немного волнуется. И даже чуточку ревнует мисс Персефону Паркинсон к слащавому до отвращения Забини, напоминающем кусок тыквенного пирога, обсыпанного сахаром. Хотя о какой ревности может идти речь?

– Присаживайтесь, мистер Забини.

Блейз вытягивает ноги и задевает ботинки министра своими.

– Прошу прощения, – ядовито улыбается мерзавец Забини, но ноги не убирает.

– Ничего, – скрипит зубами Кингсли и пододвигает к тому тарелку с клюквенным печеньем. – Угощайтесь.

– Не стоит, вы же не чай меня пригласили пить.

– Не чай, – согласно кивает министр магии.

– Так вот, подводя итоги расследования, я могу вам с уверенностью заявить, что Паркинсон Персефона, выпускница…

– Я это всё знаю, давайте ближе к делу.

– Нарушений не выявлено, – рапортует Блейз и принимается разглядывать на свет чашку.

– Фарфор? – стучит по несчастной чашке ногтём Забини и довольным тоном сам же себе и отвечает: – Фарфор.

– Ни единого? – недоумённо спрашивает Кингсли Шеклболт.

– Ни одного, – отвечает Блейз Забини.

Кингсли закусывает губу. Надо же, как он ошибся. И, судя по всему, план с влюблённостью провалился: в «Пророке» красуется колдография, на которой Забини с торжественным лицом заявляет, что обручён с девушкой, чьё имя Кингсли забыл сразу же после прочтения статейки.

Воскресное утро Кингсли встречает с палочкой наперевес и выгоревшем на солнце свитком заклинаний своей прабабки: паутина в кладовой превратилась в кружево и теперь норовит заманить в свои сети министра каждый раз, как тот спускается за бутылкой ежевичного вина якобы эльфийской варки. Самым интересным министр считает то, что кошачья шерсть куда-то подевалась, словно и не было её никогда. Зато появились мыши, которые внаглую жрут еду и составляют после себя гадкие коричневые шарики. Брезгливо кривя губы, Кингсли Шеклболт сгребает их на маленький совочек и отправляет прямиком в кучу компоста. Мало кто знает, что он выращивает на садовом участке салат-латук.

И вновь министру снится Панси Паркинсон, обиженная и недовольная, пришедшая подписать к нему заявление об уходе. «Кингсли Шеклболт, вы не уделяли мне должного внимания, поэтому я собираюсь выйти замуж за Драко Малфоя и уехать с ним на Кипр». Кингсли просыпается в лёгком поту и досадует, что не успел спросить, как это мисс Паркинсон планирует стать миссис Малфой, если тот уже женат на Астории Малфой, урожденной Гринграсс?

– Что слышно о мышах? – грустно спрашивает Кингсли Шеклболт у проходящей мимо Лаванды Браун.

– Исчезли, – разводит руками та. – А Паркинсон, говорят, увольняется?

– Мне об этом ничего не известно, – сердце Кингсли Шеклболта бьётся так громко, что, наверное, даже до отдела тайн доносятся отзвуки.

Поцелуи, они поначалу всегда такие – нежные, как перышком по тыльной стороне ладони, а после – смелые, будто кто-то расчехлил шпагу и теперь глядит противнику прямо в глаза. Кингсли Шеклболт наверняка не знает об этом, он просто смотрит на губы мисс Панси Паркинсон. Та кладёт локти на стол и надувает щёки. Как маленькая девочка. «Кингсли, – думает про себя министр магии, – тебе почти пятьдесят пять лет, а ей недавно исполнилось двадцать два, какая любовь?» Может быть, это сезонная влюблённость. Но какая влюблённость может быть в возрасте Кингсли Шеклболта? Уж не первая точно, и уж точно не с первого взгляда. Может быть, министр просто переработал, устал, и головная боль, которая похожа на визг стекла, когда по нему проводят острым предметом, заставляет верить его в то, что эти губы – самое необходимое.

– Персефона, – говорит Кингсли Шеклболт, странно смелея, – вы собираетесь покинуть ряды сотрудников министерства?

– Да, – утвердительно взмахивает тёмными длинными ресницами мисс Панси Паркинсон.

– Можно узнать причину?

– Разумеется. Вы не уделяли мне достаточно внимания…

– И вы собираетесь выйти замуж за Малфоя?! – хватается за грудь Шеклболт.

– Вот ещё. Я собираюсь наняться к вам в качестве экономки.

– Шутите? – выдыхает Кингсли Шеклболт.

– Отнюдь, – и бровью не ведёт мисс Паркинсон. – Ходят слухи, что у вас завелись мыши. Так вот, я могу их вывести. А заодно могу готовить вам чай, подавать на завтрак яйца-пашот и подкладывать горячую грелку в постель, чтобы вы не мерзли в январские морозы.

– Я стар для тебя, – переходит на «ты» Кингсли и несёт откровенную банальщину, одновременно пытаясь ущипнуть себя за локоть.

– Вот уж нет, – Панси откидывается на спинку стула. – Но если разница в возрасте вас смущает, то вы всегда можете надеть мне на палец кольцо и позвонить корреспондентам из какой-нибудь жёлто-магической газетёнки. Сомнений в серьёзности ваших намерений и моих симпатий ни у кого не возникнет. И это будет брак не по расчёту, о состоянии счетов моего отца осведомлена вся Англия.

Панси встаёт и наклоняется близко-близко к Кингсли Шеклболту для того, чтобы поцеловать.

– Мисс Паркинсон, – широко распахивает глаза Кингсли после сладкого, почти зефирного прикосновения губ Панси к собственным губам, – я понимаю, что вопрос будет немного неуместен, но вы случаем не анимаг?

Панси Паркинсон садится на край стола, демонстрируя не по-английски загорелые ноги, и улыбается как тот самый кот из книжки, которую Гарри читал своим детям. И Кингсли Шеклболт решает, что стоит, пожалуй, купить ещё парочку бархатных подушек в гостиную, раз уж они так приглянулись Персефоне.

Вместо эпилога

– Паркинсон, не будешь ли ты так добра в следующий раз брать себе отдельное одеяло? А ещё лучше будет, если ты станешь спать в комнате для гостей, – шипит Блейз на ухо подруги, пока та сонно потягивается.

– Блейз, ты бы знал, что мне снилось, – мурлычет Панси и трётся щекой о грудь возлюбленного.

– Что же? – подозрительно спрашивает Блейз Забини и поправляет чуть сползшую с плеча Панси лямочку шёлковой ночнушки, разукрашенной маками и соловьями.

– Мне снилось Министерство в полном составе, я была влюблена в Шеклболта, а ты вновь показал себя редкостным кретином, согласившись за мной шпионить. А ещё во сне было много кошачьей шерсти.

– Это смешно, – хмыкает Блейз, – работа в отделе журналистики тебя до добра не доведёт. Опять сплетни собирала, уподобляясь Рите Скитер?

– Не собирала, а просто столкнулась с Лавандой Браун в одном из лифтов, – лицо Панси Паркинсон принимает умильное выражение, – посмотри, какие они умные, они почти нашли выход из лабиринта! Надо назвать кого-нибудь из них Кингсли, и плевать, что они все самочки. В память о том, что какое это счастье, что сны не сбываются!

В большом продолговатом ящике, сделанном из прочного стекла, три белые мыши соревнуются друг с другом за право первой добежать до надписи «Финиш».


End file.
